


Unbridled Passion

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Raphael Santiago just wanted to teach Simon a little lesson, but without knowing how, a turnaround led him to be the target of your own machinations. And now?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 5





	Unbridled Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paixão Desenfreada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152125) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> I’m not fluent in english, but I did my best. Hope you like it!!
> 
> I decided to put Raphael with the age present in the books, because I don't know at what age he was transformed into the television series.
> 
> I apologize for any discrepancies you may find in the facts of the story, but I only saw the series. Even when I hope to read the books soon, but I prefer to see the series first. I have done the opposite on other occasions and ended up disappointed with the cinematographic adaptations, so whenever possible I see the adaptations first and read the books later. I believe that there is less chance of wanting to rip the book after seeing the series than to break the computer when I am watching the series after reading the saga.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters in the Netflix Shadowhunters series are the intellectual property of Cassandra Clare, based on her work "The Mortal Instruments".

**Unbridled Passion**

Simon Lewis, now, owned a small Legion of Fans, to say the least. Ever since his condition as a Daylighter surfaced, the night vampires began to show a deep interest in the living legend that he was.

The myths said that a great leader would rise one day, to guide the entire vampire race to eternal glory. This one would be the only one with the peculiar ability to walk under the sky illuminated by the terrible enemy of their species, the Sun.

To say that Raphael Santiago was upset, because the Baby with Fangs did not want to reveal the secret behind his resistance to sunlight, was to say little. But it all got worse when Simon completely failed to follow the few orders he still gave him, forgetting how much he owed him and ignoring the goodwill he had shown him. Contrary to all his internal instincts, who were screaming to stay away from the colossal problem that the youngest represented, the New York Vampire Clan Leader decided that such an affront would not go unpunished.

It was Raphael, who had instructed him in the ways of a true vampire, without giving in to the temptation of bloodlust, but he seemed to have forgotten past events and it was time to remember him. Starting by emphasizing that being a Daylighter did not make him invulnerable in the presence of a nocturnal, under the starry sky, illuminated by the always protective Moon.

"Being indestructible in the sunlight, does not mean being invulnerable twenty-four hours a day, Simon!", thought the Leader of the Vampires, watching the daylighter, who was talking pleasantly to Clary,at the end of the concert to which his "fans" had appeared, just to flatter him a little more and remind him that they would always be at his entire disposal.

oOo

Simon opened his eyes, regretting it almost immediately. The artificial light that hung under the bedroom ceiling, which he recognized as part of the Hotel Dumort, had blinded him momentarily. He blinked a few times and tried to get up, realizing that he was held captive by handcuffs, which restrained him and held him tightly at the head of his old bed, the one he had used during his stay at the Vampire's Nest.

— Do not even try to try ... I will save you the trouble and tell you at once, that these are some very special handcuffs ... vampire proof, nothing more ...

The daylighter directed his eyes in the direction from which the familiar voice came, meeting his mentor, leaning on the doorway that led to the bathroom. His naked body, wet from the quick shower, was covered only by a white robe, which contrasted with the caramel hue of his skin.

— I thought we were on good terms, Raphael! — He exclaimed defensively, fearing to be obliterated in the near future. After all, why else would he have restricted him?

— You went after my sister, Simon. — The Clan Leader slowly advanced until he faced the daylighter vampire. — This is something you should never have done, and of course… We can't forget your little… hmm… Legion of Fans …!?

— I don't want to have anything to do with them! I already told them that they should return here ... You are a better choice to lead them than I am. — The light of understanding shone on him. — Wait! Is that the reason? Are you jealous that they prefer me over you? — He asked in a joking tone, not imagining the lesson to come.

— Lesson Time! — exclaimed the nocturnal, running his tongue over his lips, almost obscenely.

Raphael went up to the bed slowly, put on all fours, sliding slowly over the body of the youngest, causing the silk fabric of the robe to hang by the force of gravity, revealing the firm and well-formed chest of the latino, crowned by two upturned nipples, colored with milk chocolate. Simon looked away, not wanting to see anything that was going against his much-loved virility. The oldest vampire continued until he was finally seated on top of Simon's waist.

— Tell me, Simon, how old were you when you became a vampire? — He asked with childish curiosity.

— Eighteen… !? — replied Simon, suspiciously.

— Hmm… So, you must be well developed. — The daylighter showed his confusion, but soon found out what the leader was referring to.

The nocturne slid smoothly backwards, inadvertently pulling the silk fabric slightly upwards and showing part of his slender slightly muscular thighs, resting on Simon's legs and began to unscrew the button on his jeans, then proceeding to open the zipper.

— What is…

— Isn't it obvious? — Raphael pulled Simon's pants, leaving the blue fabric of the boxers in view, which he removed in seconds, and stared at his prisoner's inert member. — It is huge! You know, I was converted at the age of fifteen, so I confess that I'm a little jealous of your size ... — He said morosely, while sliding his right index finger along the length of the penis. — This is going to be so much fun! — He whispered in the other's ear, with their bodies glued together, causing both inert members to come in contact through the white silk and immaculate robe.

— Are you crazy? I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend!

— Clary? — Raphael stood up suddenly, causing both virilities to collide in a delicious friction, which drew restrained sighs from the two men in bed. — She loves Jace and you know it perfectly! I ... on the other hand, I am completely free ... — Lust choked every syllable that left its pink and juicy mouth.

— Don't you dare ... — To the forgotten index finger on his member, the rest soon joined, Raphael's right hand started to masturbate him slowly. — Haaa! Stop right nooooow ... — To the brunette hand that rested on the penis, another one was added, torturing the testicles with precise movements. — Haa ... Believe me you don't w-want ... Haa! ... this ...

The right hand stopped moving up and down. Simon sighed with relief too soon. The hot and moist mouth of the Vampire Clan Leader took possession of his erection, alternating the strong sucks with light bites, which were comforted with sweet and chaste kisses. The hand over the testicles sometimes gave small squeezes, sometimes gave small tugs or twisted tortuously the bags full of seed, potentiating the sensations and guiding the daylighter until the wanted orgasm. The daytime vampire twitched and tried to ejaculate in Raphael's mouth, but he compressed the base of the penis, preventing it from reaching its climax and separated from the body of the other.

— Now comes the best part ... for me, of course! — Raphael stood up, slightly lifting the bottom of his clothes and taking two fingers lubricated by his own saliva to his anus. — Hmm… Ah! — The hispanic sighed and let himself fall face down on Simon's chest, while doing a put and take movement. The daylighter felt his face burn and his heart beat faster when he saw the blush on the face of a breathless leader who moaned constantly.

— Raphael, y-you don't have to do this ... I've learned my lesson ... Could you let go? — Simon moved his hands, causing the handcuffs to squeak as they were forced against the headboard.

The Vampire Leader ignored him, focusing on the sensations that the stimulation of his prostate gave him. Simon watched his mentor's glassy and lost eyes in pleasure, feeling a tug on his erection and ejaculated without any kind of stimulation. Raphael reached his climax, recovering his reason, again aware of what was going on around him, withdrew his fingers from his anal cavity, letting out a complaint of discontent and sat on the legs of the daylighter.

— Eh! When did you reach the climax? — asked a confused hispanic.

Simon wondered if the pleasure Raphael had felt when masturbating anally was such that he had lost consciousness of everything… "Is it really that good? It was just his fingers! How will he react when he has my penis…", his thoughts were interrupted by the brunette's words.

— Oh! It has come back to life… — He took a finger to the daylighter's masculinity, giving small tantalizing touches. — Confirmed… It's alive! Now back to our little lesson ... — Raphael slid his tongue over his lower lip, with lustful gluttony, and directed Simon’s erect penis to his ass, dropping heavily on it, groaning at the strange mixture of pleasure and joint pain. — Haaaaaa! — The daytime vampire, swallowed the excess of saliva when witnessing the erotic image that his mentor offered him. The head tilted back, exposing its sensual and desirable neck, from which, a mischievous drop of water, ignoring whether it was due to the perspiration that the activity had generated or if it belonged to the remnants of the previous shower, dripped towards the thin clavicle going down the sculptural pectoral, and sailing to the southern region of the lustful vampire. Simon forced the handcuffs, wanting to get up and bite that enviable curve, he wanted to stick his fangs in that slightly dark and juicy neck. — So deep! Haaa ... It's been so long since I had a man inside me! — The youngest vampire's forehead contracted at the revelation. Wasn't he the first!?

"Why do I feel all this anger? Just because I'm not the first?", Simon's thoughts roamed freely in directions never explored before. "Damn handcuffs! I want to submit him... I want to throw him on the bed and fuck him until he screams my name ... Name? I'm not the first! How many have been before me? How many names will he have screamed in pure ecstasy ..."

— Auch! — Simon could guess his cheek, before lacking in color, now totally red.

— Pay attention. Focus on the sensations! Don't you dare go limp noooow aahh… — Raphael groaned when he felt the Daylighter lift his waist, hitting his prostate in full and without warning.

Raphael once again fell on Simon's large, thick, venous penis, moaning gloriously.

— Haaaaaaa… — The Leader of the Vampiric Clan collapsed on Simon's body, being choked by the fantastic post-orgasmic sensations and ignoring the member inside him that still cried out for attention. — Lesson completed! I hope that with this you have understood who is in charge here, Simon. Haa! — He shouted suddenly as he was turned, ending with his back pressed against the bed — When did you free yourself? Better yet ... How did you manage to free yourself? These handcuffs cannot be opened on the basis of brute force! Otherwise they would be useless ...

— But they can be opened with this ... — He raised his hand showing a paper clip. — Next time ... Search your prisoner, Raphael.

— Haa ... Stop! — Simon lifted both dark and toned legs, taking them to his shoulders, leaving Raphael's velvety interior and then, once again, entering deeply, with a strong and sure thrust, being embraced by his mentor's soft and warm rectal walls — Stop! This noooohh… it wasn't supposed to end like thiiiiis… Haa! Think about Clary… she's your girlfriend, you can't do this oohh…

— You said it yourself, Clary loves Jace, but you ... You, you're free. Well, you were free! — Simon opens his mouth, making his deadly canines shine and eagerly bites the valley created between the neck and collarbone of the hispanic, getting drunk on his sweet nectar. — Now you're mine! — He licks the fresh blood from his lips and kisses the marks his fangs had left on the previously immaculate cinnamon skin. — Or do you want me to believe that you are not enjoying my attention? Even more when you are like this again… — He took his hand to Raphael's penis, massaging it slowly and torturing his erection.

— Haaa… Ah! — The night vampire moaned with pleasure, giving himself completely to the pleasurable sensations that the daylighter offered him of his own free will. — If you're going to do it, do it now! — Raphael ordered, being awarded with Simon's masculinity inside him. — Mmm … Deeper! — To this order others followed, that the daylighter willingly obeyed, tracing the body of his new lover, with kisses and sucking his sweet and delicious vital liquid, thus contributing to present them with stronger and lasting orgasms .

Simon brought both hands to the silk fabric of the robe, pulling it abruptly to reveal the skin of the leader's dark chest. The Daylighter grabbed the remains of the torn fabric and tossed them carelessly on the floor, then focused on marking Raphael's chest and abs based on bloody nibbles.

oOo

Raphael sat down, being careful not to make any sudden noise or movement so as not to wake his bedmate. Exhausted and crying out for a good shower and a cool drink, he slid his knees on the mattress, heading for the bottom of the bed, where his goal, the bathroom door, was already visible.

"Just a little more… Almost there…", the night vampire raised his arm towards the remains of his robe…

— Haaa! — Simon had grabbed the nearest extremity of his lover, in this case, one of the legs of the Vampire Leader and pulled it to him, lying on the hispanic and imprisoned him against the sheets, formerly immaculate and now totally stained with the seeds of pleasure of both lovers. Raphael sighs when he sees the hungry and libidinous look that the daylighter was wearing. — That's enough, Simon. I need a break. There is no part of my body that you haven’t bitten ... That, not to mention that I’m starving, you left me practically dry. This way you will drain me completely.

— If that's all, take it! — He raises his arm, placing it in front of his vampiric mentor's mouth. — You can drink!

— Enough, Simon! You wanted to make your position clear… You already did… you clarified your point! I will leave you alone with your faithful followers. Now let me get up! — He pushed the youngest vampire, wanting to get out of bed and take a shower, even a quick shower, accompanied by a glass of fresh blood would work miracles at that moment, he was so exhausted, but his companion grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to lie down once more.

— You started it, Raphael! It was you who seduced me ... With these delicious legs — He goes to the extremities mentioned, lifting one of them at the level of his face and licking it greedily. — With this abdomen sculpted by a sexual divinity ... — He climbs up to the leader's belly and nails his canines on the left side, adding a new mark to the immensity already present and licking the drops of blood with gusto. — Now take responsibility! You can do whatever you want with the vampires, it doesn't interest me in any way ... But you are mine! Understood?

— You already have Clar ... hmm ... — Raphael struggled against the intrusive lips that violated his, kissing him for the first time since all that confusion had started.

— Clary loves Jace. She will probably even thank me for setting her free, so that she can finally throw herself at ease in his arms.

— You said yourself that you're not gay! — He exclaimed victorious, with a flash of arrogance in his dark eyes.

— And I'm not! Only you have my interest! — And he kissed him again, forcing his way into the other’s mouth.

Raphael no longer knew what argument to use to get rid of the mess he was in. The spell had turned against the sorcerer. He just wanted to teach the daylighter a lesson, but in some inexplicable way, he ended up caught up in a kind of snowball effect. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, and nothing more. One fun night only!

— I'm not interested in a relationship, Simon. I do not deny that the sex was phenomenal, but…

— You are mine! — the daytime vampire roared — Or are you with someone else? You said you were free ... Or is it because of the others you had before me? Confusion shone in Raphael's glance. — You said I wasn't the first ...

— Of course you're not the first! — He exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he was digging his own grave — I have more than half a century in the earth, should I have become a monk?

— I want the names and addresses of all the men and women you've been with! — demanded Simon, with a perverse sparkle in his eyes, matching with the psychopathic expression on his face — I'll make sure they never touch you again. That way there will be no impediments. You will be all mine!

— Are you crazy!

— Names, now!

— You have to be kidding ...

— It's all right! I'm going to rip them off your lips. — A thoughtful expression took over his face. — Did you know that when you are about to reach the climax, you completely lose track of what's going on around you? I bet you would give me a detailed list if I asked you at that moment. — He separated his lover's legs and entered his, now, personal Paradise ... He would make sure that it was so ...

oOo

The beats kept ringing ... The lovers parted at great cost and the Warlock dressed in a race against time.

— Yes? — said Magnus, opening the entrance door, seeing a thin, pale and tired Raphael — What happened? What beast attacked you?

Embarrassed, the vampire asked him to let him in and began to reveal the latest news about his "life".

— You like him? — He asked seriously.

— Perhaps … — he replied with uncertainty.

— Was it good?

— It was spectacular! — The gleam of full satisfaction in Raphael's black eyes only confirmed the words he spoke in the direction of Magnus Bane.

— So why are you doubting?

— He has Clary! And I think it's a thing of the moment… When he regains his reason, he'll abandon me and run back into her arms…

The door to the studio opens suddenly.

— I tried to stop him, but ...

— It's okay, Alec! — said Magnus, reassuring his young lover.

— Raph, why didn't you come home when the meeting ended? I spoke with your right arm and guess what… The meeting ended three hours ago! I was waiting for you for nothing! I had everything ready… and I ended up having to console myself with the help of my always faithful right hand… Do you think that is fair?

— Do you understand now? He's a damn controller freak!… And just think about sex! I need space, Magnus ...

— Well ... You started this, Raphael, the day you decided to punish him and you slept with him to do it.

— I just wanted to scare him and have a little fun at the same time. What did I do to deserve this?

— Being a walking lollipop! — replied Simon with the biggest wooden face — Come on! — The daylighter embraces him from behind and kisses his thin and slender neck, making him shiver, followed by a loud sigh. — Let's go home ...!?

— Hmm ... — The vampire lost himself in the pleasant sensations that Simon presented him, and did not even realize when he was guided to the exit.

The lovers leave the studio and Alec approaches Magnus.

— Where did we stay ... before we were interrupted?

— Ah! Let me think ... Ah, I remembered ... This ... — Magnus grabs his boyfriend's semi-awake member tightly. — inside me ... — whispered the last part in the Shadowhunter's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Oh why? Why is it so hard to write a damn smut? It didn't seem so difficult when I decided to translate it into English. But it was even more difficult than when I originally wrote this story in my mother tongue.


End file.
